A Normal Day of Coast to Coast
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Space Ghost asks Zorak and Moltar about videogame systems, and Moltar claims that the XBox 360 is the root of all evil. Does this episode of Coast to Coast have a plot? Apparently not!
1. Chapter 1

Yoshizilla: First of all, let me just say a few things before I start. First of all, Space Ghost is the greatest superhero ever, nuff said. Second of all, "SPace Ghost: Coast to Coast" is the funniest show in television history, PERIOD. Third of all, Moltar is better than Brak. And...well, I guess that's it. Enjoy the oneshot, folks, and my first fanfic for the Autumn of 2007!

Disclaimer: Pffft, you updated Yoshi Kart before that, so you just made yourself wrong.

Yoshizilla: Shut up. This isn't Yoshi Kart, this is the awesomeness that is Space Ghost.

Disclaimer: (jaw nearly falls off) You actually WATCHED that show? (Yoshizilla nods; slaps forehead) Ugh, it's terrible! It's so stupid, pointless, and horrible, I get bad nightmares even THINKING a tiny bit about it. (shudders)

Yoshizilla: (growls and slaps the Disclaimer across the face) Shaddap and start disclaiming, fool.

Disclaimer: (sighs) Space Ghost, Zorak, and Moltar (and whatever characters who appear in this fanfic) All belong to Warner Brothers, Cartoon Network, and Hanna-Barbera.

(Cue Space Ghost: Coast to Coast theme)

* * *

Space Ghost appears in the studio. He looks at Zorak. "Hey Zorak, have you ever wondered what it would be like if YOU could turn into a videogame system?"

Zorak blankly stared at Space Ghost. "Errr...what?"

Space Ghost stood there for a few seconds, before he started again, "You know! I'm talking about being the PS3, the X-Box 360, the Wii..."

"The X-Box 360 killed my father! It needs to be destroyed!" Moltar interrupts, slamming his fist on the control panel. All of the lights go off as a result.

Space Ghost let out a sigh, shaking his head. "Moltar, you just HAD to make all of the lights explode, didn't ya?"

Moltar stuttered a bit. "Yah, well...the X-Box 360 is the root of all evil, you know."

"I thought it was money that was the root of all evil," Zorak recalled, blinking.

Space Ghost stood still for several, silent seconds. Looking briefly at Zorak, and then at Moltar, Space Ghost flew into the air, turned around, and started firing blasts at Zorak, resulting in explosion. Space Ghost lands back down to the ground.

"So, let me get this straight. You think that I should go out and buy an X-Box 360?" Space Ghost suggests.

Moltar shakes his head, opposing it. "No. Not only does its online play suck, but it's also has boring games that NO ONE would enjoy."

"Liiike..." Asked Zorak, coughing a bit.

Moltar paused for a moment, and he tried to answer. "Well...er...uhh...Bioshock is pretty boring..."

"That's it?" Zorak immediately asked, continuing to cough.

Moltar rubbed the back of his head. "No...I guess not." He sighed, and looked down. "So, who's the guest for tonight's show?"

Space Ghost stared blankly at Moltar. "Errr...guest?"

Moltar groaned. "This is a talk show, you moron! Of course I mean the guest!"

Space Ghost gasped, realizing his senses. "Ooooh! The guest!" He paused for a few seconds, and then said, "I killed him."

Zorak's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What!? You killed him!?"

Space Ghost nodded. "Yes. It's not like the viewers actually care about him...right?"

Moltar sighed, and grabbing his cup, he walked out of the control room and headed to the cafe.

Space Ghost watched as Moltar left. "Well, maybe we can do a remote like last time, guys!" As he was saying this, Zorak got out of his prison pod and left. Space Ghost repeated, "Guys? Guys?" Several moments of silence passed before Space Ghost asked again, "Guys?"

"Oh shut up, Space Tool!" Zorak shouted, tossing a baseball at Space Ghost's head, nailing him to the ground.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

Space Ghost rubbed his chin as he thought deeply. He deeply thought was was too deep to be considered thought to be thought but he deeply thought about the deep thought deeply. Once more, he deeply thought as he mumbled as quietly as possible,closing his white eyes as he continued smoothly rubbing his chin.

Space Ghost wondered what became of his ill fated X-Box 360 that sadly died out on him. Very sad.

"My poor X-Box. Oh, how well you were... in the first day. Sigh..." Space Ghost looked down at his desk as he continued gripping over the loss of his beloved X-Box 360, knowing that it never will get replaced in his heart.

Zorak suddenly arrived at the set, having finished up his coffee as he folded his arms, sneering at the depressed Space Ghost. "Hey Space Tool, you're just gonna waste your life sitting there. Why not lighten up and have some fun?" He suggested as he raised his right arm.

Space Ghost growled as he glared straight at Zorak, pointing at the green-colored praying mantis with his left arm, the horrid stock animation being painfully obvious. "Oh shut up, Zorak. Like you really want me to actually have fun."

Zorak scoffed as he shrugged, folding his arms very shortly afterwards. "Actually, I was going to suggest commiting suicide, but whatever."

Space Ghost's awareness picked up as he raised his head, his senses snapping rather quickly as he got into an action pose. "Ha! I knew it!" He aimed his right arm at Zorak, sticking out his tongue as he tried aiming perfectly. "Now stand still so I can blast you, you stupid bug!"

"I don't think so, Space Tool." Zorak taunted as he pulled out a mirror.

Space Ghost fired his laser at Zorak, but the mirror, which was placed right in front of Zorak, somehow reflected the blast, causing it to hit SPace Ghost instead. Zorak laughed as he pointed at Space Ghost, who was humiliated by his own blast.

"Today is a day where I must see no shame." Space Ghost muttered to himself as he sobbed quietly, hiding under his desk.

Zorak rolled his eyes as he pulled out his own, yellow-colored gun, firing a shot at Space Ghost's table. The table bursted into flames within mere seconds as Space Ghost was revealed, having crawled himself up in shame. Zorak continued laughing at SPace Ghost, who looked up to see Zorak laughing at his dignity.

"Ha ha ha ha! Where is your pride now, Space Fool?" Zorak blurted out again as he slapped his right knee, falling on his back as he was literally having a laugh attack. "Your precious blasts won't save you know!"

Space Ghost growled as he got up, approaching Zorak and firing another shot at the praying mantis. But once more, he was blasted by his own shot, as the mirror that Zorak has placed in front of him was still there. Space Ghost screamed in pain as he was sent several feet back into the eastern end of the studion, falling on his face as a piece of the ceiling fell on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Moltar was on a nearby planet to the Ghost Studio, talking with none other than... Waluigi, of course. Anyway, the two were making interesting conversation that the likes of Space Ghost would never understand. Or appreciate.

"So that's how he got stuck in the closet." Waluigi remarked as he sipped some green tea, nodding his head as he continued lisenting to Moltar.

Moltar laughed as he took a quick sip of his soda, placing it down so he could continue his hilarious dialog. "Yeah. The moron couldn't tell a doorknob from a fingernail."

Waluigi chuckled as he leaned back in his rainbow-colored beach chair. "Heh. Reminds me of the jokers who live nearby me."

Moltar chuckled as he leaned forward, laughing heartily. "They possibly can't get any worse than Space Ghost."


End file.
